broliverfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver
Oliver was a Mighty Med employee and is a main character in Lab Rats: Elite Force. After Mighty Med gets destroyed, he teams up with Bree and Chase (along with Kaz and Skylar) to track down unknown super villains, and protect the world. He is portrayed by Jake Short. Background Kaz and Oliver have been best friends since preschool, and they're always there for each other. Their friendship always comes first. While Kaz is the “accelerator,” Oliver is the “brake.” He's a bit superstitious and cautious, but will take risks when it is needed. Oliver, along with Kaz, fought against The Annihilator, an evil mutant who turned Skylar evil, and later, Bridget, his mother who was Mr. Terror, a ruthless villain who sought absolute power in a bid to rule the world. In a failed attempt to stop his mother, Oliver gained superpowers after absorbing the Arcturion's energy. Personality Oliver is a smart guy, who always thinks before he does anything that may be dangerous. Unlike Kaz, Oliver will give things a second thought, and worries a lot more about things. Oliver is more responsible than Kaz, and usually gets him out of trouble, and sometimes gets mad when Kaz 'kazzes around'. Sometimes Oliver is forced into doing things by Kaz in the past, but sometimes can also be given good advice by him at times. Oliver is optimistic, and often thinks the best of situations and people, however, he's smart enough to realise when things are going wrong. Oliver is also caring, and often feels a compulsive need to do the right thing. Relationships Bree Davenport Main Article: Broliver Bree was Oliver's love interest in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. They both had crushes on each other, and called each other cute. She lost interest in him when she realized that Oliver reminds her of Chase. It is shown that Oliver still likes Bree though. It's a possibility that since they will team up, they are currently on friendly terms with each other. Skylar Storm (Best Friends/Crush) Main Article: Skoliver Skylar is Oliver's all time favorite comic book hero, and he has a crush on her in Mighty Med. He has become one of her best friends in the Normo world. Skylar shows feelings toward Oliver in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med when Bree had a crush on him. Friends Kaz (Best Friends) Main Article: Kaziver Kaz and Oliver are best friends and are always together. Kaz, however, sometimes gets them into trouble and Oliver gets mad at him for it. In the Mighty Med episode, Pranks for Nothing, they said that they love each other, and Kaz said that Oliver is the best friend he could ever have. His nickname when Kaz teases him is Oli-Pop. Oliver is three days older than Kaz. Chase Davenport (Hypothetical Close Friends) Oliver and Chase may become good friends in Elite Force due to them having similar personalities, but there's a possibility they become rivals because of that. Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses Powers Flight: In the Mighty Med episode, The Mother of All Villains, Oliver, along with Kaz, absorb power from the Arcturion and obtain the superpower of flight. Temporary Powers * Embryonic Sac: While fused to Arachnia's embryonic sac, Oliver was temporarily empowered with amplified physical attributes. ** Enhanced Strength: Oliver had greater strength than usual. ** Enhanced Agility: Oliver was more agile, enough to take on Hunter Bounty, the bounty hunter. He was able to perform acrobatic feats, which is something he's not normally capable of doing. Abilities * Advanced Comic Book Knowledge: He knows as much, and possibly more than Kaz about comic books, including superheroes, villains, as well as their strengths and weaknesses. Him and Kaz would make diversions to help the superheroes in battles against the villains. * Genius Level Intellect: While not superhumanly intelligent like Chase, Oliver is undeniably a genius, having incredible knowledge in various fields. He is able to understand even superhero science, which allows him to find solutions to cure superheroes as well as create new medicines. Oliver is also skilled with technology. It was stated that he has never gotten a B in a single class. * Skilled Dancer: '''In the episode, Less Than Hero, Oliver is shown to be a skilled dancer, his experience from the game "Dance, Dance, Superhero" though he's not at the same level as Skylar. Nonetheless, he was able to use these skills against The Ambusher. He gained these skills from his experience in dance tournaments. * '''Agility: This shown in the Mighty Med episode, Less Than Hero. His dance skills from the video game "Dance, Dance, Superhero" were used to move fast and fluently to take down The Ambusher, which made him very effective in the fight. Weaknesses * '''Skylar Storm: '''Oliver's biggest weakness is his feelings for Skylar Storm. When she turned evil, his feelings for her held him back to the point where he was unwilling to harm her despite the fact that she tried to murder him and Kaz. In addition, Gulliver produced a mirage of Skylar just to toy with Oliver's feelings for her, leading him to remark "That was really mean." Trivia * Oliver has burgeoning medical skills. * Oliver has a crush on Bree and Skylar. * Bree is the only girl who ever liked Oliver. * Oliver has many similarities to Chase Davenport. ** Both are extremely Smart ** Both have trouble getting girls to notice them, and only a few ever did. ** Both are noted to be control freaks. ** Both have been made fun of their heights. ** Both have a parent who is/was a villain. ** It was even stated that Oliver reminded Bree and Skylar of Chase. ** Both often feel their achievements are under-appreciated by their family members.